Who Knew a Journey to Hell Could Be Romantic?
by Virgo626
Summary: Satsuki Uzaki, along with Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, is sent to World of the Living after a situation involving the Hell Gates arises. It gets worse as Zakuro and Yuzu Kurosaki are dragged into Hell. They mount on a rescue mission into Hell. It's all about facing dangers to save the ones you love.


**Based on Bleach: Hell Verse. I don't own Bleach, but I own Satsuki Uzaki, the other Uzakis, Sakoku, Shinki, and Pakura. I don't own Zakuro and Momo Kurosaki, they belong to CyberChick135**

* * *

Satsuki sat up straight. "A situation with the Hell Gate?" She cocks her head to one side. "Am I hearing this right?"

"You heard right," Ikkaku sounds bored. "Right in the town with the three Substitute Soul Reapers."

"How ugly," Yumichika mumbles

"You're forgetting that Zakuro and Momo are co lieutenants," Satsuki says nonchalantly. "So, who are they sending to the World of the Living?"

"They want to send Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and you, Satsuki," Captain Kenpachi Zaraki says as he entered the barracks. "Since you all seem to be-," Zaraki coughs awkwardly. "Close to them."

Satsuki glares at Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were snickering in the background.

"Plus, you and Renji are lieutenants, after all," Zaraki continues. "It seems about right."

"So when do I have to go?" Satsuki asks

"Right now."

"What?" Satsuki groans "Oh god."

"We'll see you later, Tsuki-chan!" Yachiru Kusajishi, the other lieutenant, chirps, popping up at Zaraki's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Satsuki mumbls as she picks up her Zanpakuto and stalks toward the door.

"Don't act all grumpy about it," Ikkaku comments. "You're going to see Ichigo. Shouldn't you at least be smiling?"

Satsuki grits her teeth at him. "Bite me, Ikkaku!" She snaps. But there was no point in denying the fact, she should be happy. Ichigo was her boyfriend. And the only reason Ikkaku and Yumichika knew about it was because Satsuki's oldest brother, Susanoo Uzaki, Co Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, had spilled the beans.

* * *

Satsuki met Rukia and Renji at the Senkaimon. The Kido Corps had just finished opening it.

"Honestly, another minute and we would have left without you!" Rukia scolds

"Do you know how annoying Ikkaku and Yumichika are?" Satsuki groans

"I thought you'd be a little more cheerful about this. You're going to see Ichigo," Renji says, almost mirroring Ikkaku's words.

"I'd say the same for you and Zakuro," Satsuki quipps, sending color rising in Renji's cheeks.

"Come on you two," Rukia sayd. "Anything can lead to an argument between you."

That is the last thing they say efore entering the Senkaimon to go to Karakura Town in the world of the Living.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Renji questions. He doesnt sound particular, but Satsuki could tell he wanted to see his girlfriend, Zakuro Kurosaki.

"I can sense their Spiritual Pressure around the corner," Rukia informed before turning around the corner. Ichigo was setting a few flowers down on the side of the road, with Zakuro and Momo behind him. They turned in time to see them

"Hey Rukia," Momo greeted.

"Renji," Zakuro said with a wink.

"Satsuki," Ichigo finished. "When did you guys get to Karakura Town?"

"Just now," Rukia answered.

"No message?" Ichigo questioned. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"It ws an urgent matter," Rukia said. "But never mind that, what bring you to this place? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"We brought flowers to the spirit of a little boy who's stuck here," Ichigo answered as Zakuro and Momo rolled their eyes at Rukia's previous comment. "But it looks like he's made peace with himself and passed on."

Renji and Ichigo got into an argument on who was supposed to be responsible if the boy had turned into a Hollow. That was them, turning a regular conversation into an argument.

Satsuki grabbed Ichigo's arms and Zakuro grabbed Renji's and pulled them away from each other.

"Does it always have to be an argument?" Rukia asked, shaking her head.

"When these two are the same room, yes," Satsuki answered.

"Remember the deal we made?" Zakuro questioned. "Urgent mission or not, we-," Renji interrupted her by kissing her. Satsuki turned away.

"Tell me when it's over," she whispered.

"I've missed you too sweetie," Renji told Zakuro.

Satsuki turned around and glared at him. "Next time you're about to make out, give me a warning so I can look away."

"I could say the same for you!" Renji shot back.

"So what's this urgent mission you're on, anyway?" Zakuro asked, looking at Rukia and leaning against Renji's chest.

"It's nothing you three need to concern yourselves with." Rukia answered.

"If it has to do with out town, why are we not involved?" Momo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest, my brother told me to tell you not to poke your noses into our business," Rukia said "He doesn't want any of you to get ahead of yourselves."

"Damn that Byakuya!" Ichigo spat.

"Hey, the guy knows what he's doing," Renji defended. Satsuki smacked him.

"But Captain Komamura and Kyoraku send you girls their greetings," Rukia said to Zakuro and Momo, the co lieutenants of the Eighth and Seventh Division respectively.

"Yeah okay," Momo said. "Something is going on here, and I may not know what. But if something shows up and starts wrecking our town, we'll fight it."

Zakuro turned to talk to Renji. Satsuki glanced over at Rukia. "We have a few more minutes, right?"

"I guess," Rukia said. As Zakuro and Renji finished talking, she added, "In the meantime, you three should focus on your studies."

Momo and Ichigo rolled their eyes while Zakuro hugged Renji goodbye. Satsuki turned to Ichigo. "See you later," she said, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Alright," Ichigo's lips lightly brushed over hers.

Satsuki glanced over at Zakuro and Renji, who were seriously kissing. Satsuki turned to Rukia.

"Time to go," Rukia said before the three Soul Reapers went to fulfill their mission.

Satsuki nudged Renji. "That was a little too hot," she teased.

"Hey, I don't see her every day," Renji said. "I'll kis her how I decide to."

"Just saying, I think you two exchanged some saliva there," Satsuki chuckled.

Renji snorted. "You did the same to Ichigo."

Rukia sighed. "Oh my god."

"Uncle Toshiro was right saying that you all are a bunch of idiots," Satsuki retorted.

"I resent that!" Renji interjected.

Satsuki laughed. "I'll take my chances." She headed a different direction.

"Where are you goin?" Rukia asked.

"Urahara's Shop," Satsuki answered. "I need to pick up my Mod Soul."


End file.
